1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display system using shutter glasses, and a video display device suited for use with such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For use as a display of a flat panel television and a mobile terminal device, an active-matrix liquid crystal display (LCD) including a thin film transistor (TFT) for each pixel is recently getting popular. In such a liquid crystal display, generally from the upper portion of the screen toward the lower portion thereof, the pixels are driven in response to when a video signal is line-sequentially written to an auxiliary capacity element and a liquid crystal element in each of the pixels.
In the liquid crystal display, considering the use thereof, one frame period is divided into a plurality of sub-frame periods for displaying various different video pieces based on the resulting divided sub-frame periods of time. Such driving is hereinafter referred to as time-division driving. The liquid crystal display operating in such a time-division driving mode includes a liquid crystal display operating in a field-sequential mode, a stereoscopic video display system using shutter glasses (Examples for reference include Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-4451), and Non-Patent Literature 1 (Sang Soo Kim and 5 others, “World's First 240 Hz TFT-LCD Technology for Full-HD LCD-TV and Its Application to 3D Display”, SID 09 DIGEST, p. 424-427)), and others.
With a stereoscopic video display system using shutter glasses, one frame period is divided into two for displaying two video pieces alternately. The two video pieces are respectively for right and left eyes, and produce parallax. The shutter glasses used in the system performs an open/close operation in synchronization with such alternate video display. The shutter glasses are so controlled as to open the left-eye side thereof (to close the right-eye side thereof) during a period of displaying a left-eye video piece, and to open the right-eye side thereof (to close the left-eye side thereof) during a period of displaying a right-eye video piece. For implementation of stereoscopic viewing, a user wears such shutter glasses when he or she views video pieces on display.